Long Way for gold
by XeauCitrine
Summary: [AU, Summary included.] "This isn't the life for me, Matthew. It isn't for you either." He gripped the pendant tight in one hand, age worn leather-bound in the other. "I'm going to chase these silly stories and make them mine. I'll find us gold any way I have to. Even as a pirate."


**Author Note:** Hello! Welcome to my first written APH fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed imagining it all. I hope to update weekly, at least. Stay tuned for more!

**Quick Summary: **Alfred and his brother, both orphaned at a young age, were taken in by Mistress Elizaveta and raised in her whorehouse. On the evening of their twenty-third birthdays, Alfred makes a pricey mistake. To escape the consequences and ensure a better future for he and his brother, Alfred abandons the whorehouse he grew up in and runs to the only easy exit available in a port city-a ship waiting at the dock. Chasing his childhood fantasy of living a pirate's life, Alfred stows away on a suspicious looking ship. This is the tale of his time on the notorious Twisted Serpent, his life under the command of Captain Kirkland, and the impending chaos he comes to know as he faces off with southern sea armies, stoic northern royalty and the mystery kingdom to the far east.

_The pairings in this story will include: Russia/America, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, Prussia/Canada, France/UK, and others to be announced._

_I will also be including characters based upon fan-depictions of Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales._

**Warnings: **Use of vulgar language, **sexual assault**, though it is not detailed.

* * *

_The pages smelled of the ocean upon the shore, rotting upon the sand. Their colours warped, stained by age and softened with the wear of fingers rustling their corners. If you were to drop the spine and watch carefully as it met the floor, you would notice the mess of sand that escaped. Even the once pristine lettering carefully scrawled out in thin lines with the richest ink was now blotted, faded, simple words washed away. _

_But Alfred absolutely loved the damn thing. He couldn't remember where it had come from, if it had been a gift or if he had swiped it from the shelf of an unsuspecting merchant-as he was prone to do-but he decided he didn't care. It was his and it was amazing. Ragged image and all, with the title long faded and the author unknown, Alfred held the ratchet book tight to his heart as a precious treasure. For it was what was inside that he truly adored. _

_The journal tales of a young man who fought his way through the ordinary, stole and plundered to support his life, won his home among the ocean deep and discovered his weight in gold. _

_It was a pirate's tale that Alfred loved, a tale that he dreamed of among the streets and the basements and the foggy eyes that towered above him. _

_It was a pirate's tale just for him._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Alfred had a nasty habit of oversleeping.

It wasn't difficult to do, living in a dank cellar underneath a heavy burden and kept away from the light of the day. The only light flickering in the room was that of a lamp hung from the sturdiest rafter above, lit with a candle that had long since become a pool of wax and a floating wick. Some would think the footsteps above, always busying about, more than likely heavy, and no doubt enough to shake the room and send flurries of sand to dance across the stale air, would be enough to wake anyone.

But not Alfred, no. In the right corner of the room, damp and rotten, was his mattress pressed tight against the wall. He could sleep there for days if he was allowed. If you watched his curled up mass of torn sheets and ratty cloth for a few moments, you would likely see a tuft of sun kissed hair peeking out and hear the slight rumble of his snoring.

Now was just another time that he had overslept, curled up in his corner and oblivious to the rush of footsteps coming down the stairs. Every step shook the plank-board walls and reverberated throughout the wood and sand cellar, sand snuck it's way through every possible crevice and escaped in a burst.

Finally, it was Matthew who swung open the door to he and his brother's shared room, his hand held to his mouth as he coughed and pushed against the stubborn hinge.

"Alfred, it's past noon, how are you still asleep?" the frustration leaking through his teeth was common. He received no response from his brother on the bed. With a grunt, he entered the room and reached for the hanging lamp, taking it by it's handle and holding it in his path. He stepped around protruding nails in the floor and strange knick-knacks strewn hazardously around Alfred's space. He could've tripped on the old book hiding at the very edge of his mattress. He frowned. _Expects me to share his mess, eh?_

"Alfred". He tried again, nudging the mattress with his foot. Alfred snored on peacefully, sheet pulled up tight to his chin, knees to his chest. _It would almost be cute if he wasn't an ass._ Matthew gave up the kind waking quickly, shoving his foot into the small of his brother's back.

Alfred choked on his next sound, jolting awake, springing out of his tight-packed ball and smacking his arms on the wall. He cursed and pulled them to his chest, cradling them as he rolled onto his back.

"Matt...that was a dick move," he whined, drawing out his syllables. His brother rolled his eyes and turned away, returning the lamp to it's hanging post.

"I tried the nice way first, Al."

"Well, you're too quiet."

"You're too dense." Alfred bit his tongue and pouted, still laying on his back and staring up at the rafters as they shook under the weight of too many feet. He blinked slowly, clearing the sleep haze from his eyes and saying a sad goodbye to dreams of pretty ladies and pristine beaches. He sat up slowly, balling up the sheet he had slept with and tucking it into the corner of his bed. He reached for the book at the edge of his mattress, and slipped it under the dirty sheet.

"Good mornin', Mattie." he grinned at his brother as he jumped up from his mattress, patting at his ragged clothes to smooth out the temporary kinks.

"It's past noon, Al." Matthew corrected on his way to the doorway, but succumbed to the infectious grin his brother gave. Smiling, he stopped before leaving and turned back to his brother. "Mistress Elizaveta is asking for us to help in the streets today, try to flatten your hair." Alfred snorted.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be right on that." He stretched his arms high above his head, fingertips splayed out in the musty air.

"Ah, one more thing, Al?" Matthew started as he took his first steps out of the door and into the stairway, "Happy birthday."

Alfred dropped his arms to his sides and smiled. "Time for your punches, Mattie!" he sang, rushing across the cellar and pulling the stubborn door tight behind him with little effort. Matthew was already hurrying up the stairs as quickly as he could without full out running, while Alfred clambered up wildly behind him. They both laughed, even as Matthew pushed through the door into the large room above and Alfred fell into his side with a fist to his shoulder.

The building in which they lived under was owned by a beautiful woman who called herself Elizaveta. Rumours told that she came from wealth and luxury, once married to a pianist Lord who doted after her faithfully. How she ended up here, why she built this establishment from the inside out, no one could tell.

It was dimly lit inside, walls painted dark red, circular tables set about and satin sheets laid over their surfaces. A heavily stocked bar stood proudly in the very front of the large room, just after the hall that lead away to the main doors. Heavy drapes of varying colours decorated the walls, even following up the gold-adorned stairs to the second floor. There the drapes hung before solid oak doors, polished chocolate brown, and each leading into a room lined with velvet and pleasure. Currently, the bar was full. Men sat in each stool and drank raucously as the bar maids rushed about with pints of liquor and ale. They sloshed their drinks in their mugs and raised them to each other, speaking with voices that carried horrid breathe and shirts stained by...well. Even the multitude of tables filling the lower floor were all occupied, men alone or in pairs leaning against scantily clad women and whispering into their ears or pressing their mouths against their necks. It was loud, it was hard to take a step without colliding with another man, it was overwhelming. It was what Matthew and Alfred grew up with.

As they rough housed in the shadow of the door that led down into the cellar, hidden by dim light and drapery, a woman dressed in finery and with rolling brown hair that curved over her shoulders glided over to where they stood. Her heels clicked against the hard floor as she stepped, unheard by the brothers until she raised a single heel and stepped down with purpose. The boys jumped, Matthew's arms raised to fight off his brother's attacks.

"Boys...oh, _heel_, would you?" she snapped, arms folded under her breasts. The brothers gave up their squabbling and stood side by side, heads slightly bowed. "Good. As you can see, our guests have decided to how up in droves today. From dawn and I suspect until dusk, we'll be packed full. Two of my girls have already reported trouble." Matthew frowned and snuck a glance at his brother. Alfred's teeth clenched, his fingers curled into fists. He had another nasty habit of using more violence than he was allowed when escorting a rough man out of the whorehouse. "Matthew, I need you to fill in for Monaco as a bar maid." Matthew turned quickly to face Elizaveta.

"Mistress, I-" she interrupted him quickly with a raised hand.

"You've filled in for a woman before, and Monaco has to fill in for another. Besides, you look darling in a dress." Matthew frowned open mouthed, and Alfred reached behind to pat his back. "Alfred, you'll be on the street today. I need you to collect the girls out reeling, we have too many guests here to have any girls out." Alfred bit his lip and frowned. What about the girls here? Dammit, the men cause them trouble so often!

"Alfred." Mistress Elizaveta called his name sternly. Alfred looked up to meet her eyes, fists steady at his sides. "If you are involved in one more altercation, the proper action will be taken." With a hesitant pause, he nodded. Mistress Elizaveta smiled, clapping her hands together and holding them to her cheek. "Now that you both understand, good luck in your work today! May the Lord smile upon you, hmhm." She stepped away with a flurry, disappearing into the crowd of rowdy men and working girls. Matthew sighed deeply at her departure, head cast down and shoulders slumping.

"Why do I have to be cast as a woman?" he asked the heavy air. Alfred huffed and slapped his brother on the back, sending him forward a few steps, and smiled as his twin turned around with his nose scrunched.

"You're just too pretty, haha! Just like a girl."

"We're twins, Alfred."

"Shut up." Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out indignantly. "Your hair is longer and wavy, like Monaco's. Not my fault men like these want to see it covered in their cu-" Matthew cut his brother short with a forced dry heave, his face contorting and his hands flailing about.

"Ugh, no, Al. I do not need you to finish that sentence." He shivered and slapped his brother on the shoulder, ignoring Alfred's proud grin. "I have to go change. Good luck on the street. And I swear, Al, if you get into a fight again-"

"Relax, Mattie!" Alfred smiled and pushed his brother, walking him away from the hall entrance. "I'm just running out to pick up the girls. No trouble with girls."

"Mm..." Matthew frowned, doubt written across his face as clear as the sun's reflection in a bottle. Alfred almost felt a twinge of hurt. "Good luck, eh?"

Alfred smiled. "I don't need luck, Mattie! Now off you go, go get dolled up." Matthew scoffed as he hurried away into the crowd, disappearing quickly on his way to the bar.

Alfred hurried off in his own direction, passing the bar and entering the entrance hall. It was short, skinny, a tight passage lined with hooks and hangers that held the valuables of the men inside. Alfred liked to reach into a pocket or two and steal a few coins: somewhat out of spite, mostly out of wanting a few coins to himself. Most likely, he'd spend it while he was out collecting the girls, either on a snack or some trinket that caught his eye. He stepped into a ratty pair of shoes and slipped out of the main doorway as two men entered, ignored as they argued back and forth over frivolous things. On the street, Alfred was assaulted by the bright glare of the afternoon sun, perched high in it's throne above the world. He squinted as he made his way down the cobbled street, hands in his pants pockets and fingers turning the coins over in his fingers.

The street the whorehouse rested against was lined with store after store, too expensive for the common port folk that dominated this city, too cheap for the Lords and Ladies who passed through, but just right for the wannabe wealthy that scurried along like ants at Alfred's sides. He passed through quickly, no interest in the pretentious hat shops or stores filled with leather shoes and clothing decorated with gold thread. He only stopped as he approached a faded blue door, searching for a familiar sign in the adjacent window. He found it quickly and smiled, hand already on the knob of the door and twisting it to enter. He was met instantly by the smell of fresh Lavender, and a familiar young girl wandering the shelves.

Or at least, she was trying hard to make it look like she was wandering. Her hands brushed over the spines of books and the rough edges of raw crystals, her feet moving slowly down the aisle. But her eyes, bright green and ever-soft, were transfixed by the man behind the counter. They both shared the same shade of blonde hair cut short to their jaws, and at first Alfred had assumed they were related. That was months ago, and he had since learned that they indeed were not. But Lili, the girl he came to bring back to the whorehouse, had said he treated her kindly once when a man was trying to force himself on her. He had saved her and tied a purple ribbon in her hair that smelled like Lavender. She hadn't known he worked in a shop nearby, until Alfred decided it was his job to find her mysterious knight and spent days getting into all sorts of trouble until he stumbled across this little shop. Since then, Lili had visited the shop only to see the man, too afraid to speak to him but unwilling to let him go. Alfred was worried (and angered) by the chance that her clothing-a skirt slit high up the side, a wrap around her waist, and a scoop-neck blouse with no under cloth-was putting the mystery man off. It was obvious she was a whore.

"Lili!" he called out, making his way to her. She froze in her steps and glance up at Alfred, fingers lightly held over the tops of two crystals.

"Alfred...was I called back?" she asked quietly, eyes flickering between Alfred and the other man. She refused to openly mention her profession in his presence, and Alfred went along with her wishes.

"Mhm. Boss lady wants everyone back. Full house." he rocked back and forth on his heels, glancing about the store. Lili clutched her hands to her chest and stared at the floor.

"Ah. I understand. One- one moment, please, Alfred?" she pleaded without meeting his eyes. Alfred raised a brow, no idea what she could be asking for.

"Yeah, sure thing." He watched as she scurried past him, tripping on her feet as she made her way to the counter. No way. _Was she making a move?_

"Ex- excuse me, sir?" she asked quietly, voice trembling. The mystery man of hers turned with a questioning look, approaching the counter and placing his hands on either side.

"Finally decided to buy something?" Lili froze, her face lighting up like a wild flame. Alfred dropped his jaw. The guy couldn't have meant that in a rude way, right? Lili was shaking on her bare feet, and she poised to turn when Alfred shot out beside her and blocked her exit. He forced a smile and hoped it looked pleasant, discreetly poking Lili's side. She swallowed and held her hands tighter, still shaking.

"I- I apologize, if I've caused you trouble. I have- I would like to purchase that." she raised her dainty finger and pointed to the wall behind the man. He let no emotion show as he followed her direction and grasped a small trinket on the wall. He brought it back to the counter and placed it carefully in front of Lili. Alfred cocked his head to the side. A glass leaf?

"Twenty Silver." Both Lili and Alfred visibly winced. Lili reached into her wrap and pulled out a handful of coins, spreading them out on the counter and counting them slowly. Alfred watched the man's face, preparing for anger, but he held a blank state. When her fingertip landed on the last coin, Lili frowned.

eighteen..." the man blinked. Alfred frowned as Lili curled in on herself. This wasn't the right way to talk to her mystery man. If only she had enough... Oh!

"Twenty." Alfred said, smiling as he pulled the coins from his pocket and dropped them on the counter. Lili jumped, staring up at Alfred. The man behind the counter shot him a glance, to which he only grinned.

"Thank you." the other man said, taking the coins from the counter and dropping them somewhere safe. Lili grasped the small trinket gently in her hands and held it to her heart. She smiled warmly at the man, who blinked once, twice, and then looked away as quickly as he could. Alfred hoped it was because Lili was too damn cute, and not because the sleeve to her blouse had slipped below her shoulder.

As the two turned to leave, the man dropped his hand to the counter, something hidden in his palm. "Ah..?" Lili wandered, leaning close. The man opened his palm to reveal a light pink ribbon, decorated with small flowers. Lili's smile could have put the dawn to shame as she took the ribbon in hand. The man coughed into his freed hand, not meeting her gaze.

"Have a good day, Lili."

At that, Lili practically sprinted from the shop with a glowing smile plastered across her small face, Alfred rushing to keep up with her.

"That was amazing, Lili!" he called after her.

"Oh, Alfred, I'm so happy- I can't slow down!" She giggled and Alfred laughed with her.

"Don't, let's see how far you can get!"

"Oh, not very..." she smiled at him over her shoulder, already slowing to a fast walk. Alfred matched her pace easily. "You helped me purchase this trinket, you didn't have to. I need to repay you somehow." Alfred ruffled Lili's hair, smiling at her disgruntled look.

"Nope. Not even my money anyway, haha. But what's that silly trinket for?"

Lili smiled, "Matthew. It's a birthday gift. He said once that maple leaves were always in his dreams, I thought I would get him one." Alfred scoffed. Leave it to Mattie, always reeling in the ladies with his charm. Why do women always seem to like the softies?

"Yeah, he'll like that."

"Oh, I'm glad!" The two made their way calmly down the street, chatting as they went and smiling all the way. Alfred decided he would escort Lili back, as it was known that she became an easy target on her own. She was too kind to passerby, and men often attempted to take advantage. She may have been a whore, but Alfred and the girls didn't believe that was a free pass.

When they returned, Alfred led Lili inside and waited as she was bombarded by Mistress Elizaveta. Already, she had a guest waiting. It was odd as Alfred saw her seduce a man at one of the circular tables. He frowned as he watched her pull him away and into one of the velvet rooms upstairs. She had that little trinket hidden in her wrap.

Matthew watched him from behind the bar, frowning in his feminine gettup, cleaning a mug with his dirty apron skirt. He had a feeling something was going to happen.

"Alfred!" He called to his brother, who turned immediately and raised a hand.

"Yo!"

"Alfred, there are more girls than just Lili." he informed him carefully, though Alfred already knew that fact well. But his brother got the hint, and with a sigh, Alfred turned on his heel and set out to bring home the rest of the working girls.

It was only a few hours later, well into the evening, when the worst that could come transpired.

Alfred returned tired and bored, a slew of girls following in after him. The first floor was filled to the brim with twisting bodies and vulgar commotion. The girls stepped easily into their roles and set off tending to their guests, while Alfred stepped to the side and leaned heavily against the bar. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and unbuttoned his vest, his hair slicked back behind his ears and sweat on his brow.

"Damn. It's hot out there and hot in here!" he complained, resting his elbows on the bar top and swinging his head back. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to soak in the dim lighting and catch his breathe. When he opened his eyes, Matthew was leaning over him, feminine gettup perfected to a horrifying degree.

"You're stinking up the bar." he whispered.

"Like I'm any worse than they are," Alfred gestured to the other patrons, all lost in their drunk stupors, draping themselves over the bar top.

"Don't let them hear you, eh?" Matthew pulled away, turning to the barrels behind him. "On the house," he splashed a bit of ale into a small mug and placed it in front of his brother. Alfred hmm'ed and took the mug in his hand.

"Good little brother."

"We're twins."

Alfred brought the mug to his lips lazily and tipped it back.

"**_No, stop! You're hurting me- ah!"_**

Alfred choked on his drink, slamming the mug down onto the counter and grasping at his chest. Matthew rushed over and began to pound at his back, the screaming of a young girl in the background echoing throughout the first floor. The men lost in their pleasure began to mumble and blink, looking around, frowning, faces turning angry and the women servicing them growing wary. As Alfred coughed up the last of his ale, he pushed away from the bar and knocked away his brothers hands.

"No, Alfred, _don't!"_ Matthew yelled after him, but it was too late. Even as he tripped over his skirt rushing after his brother, Alfred was racing up the stairs to the second floor. The screaming led him to the farthest room, the only door still closed and without a girl standing frightened in the doorway. He slammed his shoulder into the oak door and it splintered as it tore open, the drapes surrounding shuddering with the force.

Lili was curled up on the floor, skirt torn away and wrap pulled tight around whatever she could manage to make it reach. A man stood above her with the length of his belt in one hand, her skirt in the other. His face was flushed, eyes hazy, hair and face caked in grease. Alfred launched himself at the man before he could register his presence, knocking him to the ground and pinning his arms with his knees. He twisted his fingers into a fist and pulled his arm taught, ready to snap. He released it with all of the force he had, knocking the man's nose off-kilter with a satisfying snap. Unfortunately, it was enough to break the man out of his stupor, and he shifted his weight to pin Alfred instead. The two rolled together and struck out when they could, interlocked like the vicious fighting of two snakes coiled around each other.

Two other girls rushed into the room in the heat of the moment, wrapping their arms around Lili and carrying her swiftly from the room. It was an absolute mess of torn cloth and blood as Mistress Elizaveta burst into the scene. She held a pistol in her hand, cocked it once, and fired a shot.

The bullet struck a hole in the floor boards just beside the two men fighting. They froze for one moment, two, and then readied to go at it again.

"_Enough, or the next one won't miss!"_ Mistress Elizaveta screamed, rushing in to push Alfred away from the man. They both separated.

"You," she turned first to the man who had struck Lili, "I do not tolerate abuse in my establishment. I do not tolerate taking more than what was agreed upon and what was paid for. If you get off by striking a woman's ass, take your interests elsewhere! Leave, _or I shoot!" _She threatened, and with a huff and a string of curses, the other man stormed out of the room. Alfred wiped his nose with his wrist, wincing at even the slightest pressure. Mistress Elizaveta caught his arm and violently pulled it away.

"_You." _she started, venom dripping from her painted lips, "I told you. I told you, one more time, _and there would be consequences. _Do you see what you've done? You have insulted a customer. You have beaten a customer. You have shifted the balance of who feels dominant in this establishment and chased away guests! Do you know what that means? Do you have even the least bit of ability to process what that means? You dim-witted, worthless street rat! _I will lose money because of this! One of my girls may be sold off because of this, to make up for the profit you just cost us!_"

Alfred snarled, and tore his arm from her grip. "He was _hurting her!_"

"_And I am the one who will handle these instances, not you and your self-righteous hero complex!"_ Mistress Elizaveta spat at Alfred, slapping the side of his face where a violet bruise was already blooming. Alfred bit his tongue, and stars flickered in his eyes. "This can not be forgiven. Wait in your cellar, until I decide what to do with you." She stalked from the room, dress swishing after her every step. Alfred stared at the floor, waiting for the starry night in his eyes to fade away, so that he could see again.

Or maybe he wanted it all to fade to black.

* * *

**AN: **Aaah, end of the first chapter! You have no idea how happy I am to finally be making progress on this.

Oh, before anyone mentions Hungary being out of character- I tried to work her personality into the role I wanted her to play. Hopefully, my representation of her will improve as I go along. And trust me, Liechtenstein and Switzerland will come in again much later. They have a purpose.

Second chapter should be up within the next week, next Friday at the latest. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review for me if you have anything at all to day!

-XC


End file.
